Allergic Reactions
by Chrisii
Summary: When Leon unknowingly drinks strawberry flavoured water, his allergy kick in again in Angie s class. Violetta is worried about his health, and eventually decided to visit him. How will it turn out?


James Maslow as James  
Jorge Blanco as Leon  
Martina Stoessel as Violetta

* * *

Studio 21. The famous school where young singers, dancers as well as instrument players learned all of their skills and trained hard to achieve their dreams. Some teachers such as Gregorio drove them very hard and were extremely strict, easily getting offended if a student did something wrong or angered them in some way. Other teachers like Angie were very welcoming teachers and made you feel at home, easily showing what they are feeling towards the students. Violetta didn`t hate Gregorio, but she didn`t exactly like him either. She preferred Angie without doubt, not because she was her personal tutor, but more because Angie decided to give lessons in a calm manner even though she still held discipline over the class.

It was a normal day in Buenos Aires, sunny but not too hot, and all the teens were hanging out in Resto-band, including Violetta and Leon. They were sitting on a table close to a corner, so that they wouldn`t get stared at so much, especially from the blonde that sat with her curly haired friend. The duo were watching the couple with so much anger and jealousy that if the costumers wanted, they could feel it in the air around them. That`s when Ludmilla`s eyes shone with an idea, and Natalie mentally groaned, nothing good ever came when Ludmilla had a plan to sabotage something. Meanwhile, Ludmilla had a sort of devilish smirk playing on her smirk. She had overheard Violetta say that strawberries caused an allergic reaction, and she knew what she had to do if she wanted to plan revenge against the girl she hated so much. Waving Luca over, she muttered a few words that Natty couldn`t hear from her position and gave him a 20 dollar bill, before standing up and walking out.

Natty was confused at what her best friend had done, and was still pondering on it in Angie`s class, an hour later. The lesson started as normal, until Leon started to fidget a little, something which he rarely done. A few moments later coughs could be heard, and Angie stopped talking, her dark eyes seeking out the person behind the dry coughing and immediately filling with concern upon seeing Leon hunched over, Violetta rubbing his back and asking if he was okay as he coughed out his lungs. Natty was confused, Leon had seemed fine just that morning, and he seemed fine at the restaurant as well, what had gone wrong in that little time? She briefly heard a gasp and saw Ludmilla pale considerably next to her, before stepping back and staying in the corner of the room. Meanwhile, everyone was gathered around the still coughing and wheezing teen, who was now desperately trying to draw in a breath. Maxi scampered off to bring a bottle of water for Leon, which was immediately grabbed by Andres, who opened the tap and gently pried Leon`s hands away from his mouth, and soothed Leon long enough for the lanky brunette to take a few small sips, as well as a few breaths as his coughs subsided.

_5 minutes ago..._

Leon couldn`t think what the hell was happening to him. He was fine just a few minutes ago! Well, he had been feeling a little funny after he took a small swing of the bottle of water that one of the bartenders had gave him. It didn`t taste good, in fact he felt like retching after taking the small sip from it. He had discarded it before entering Angie`s classroom, in which he found his seat automatically as the urge to cough was becoming more apparent. He fidgeted in his seat, he couldn`t help it, seeing as he was growing extremely uncomfortable. Leon couldn`t help it after that, the coughs slipped out of his mouth like a waterfall, and he couldn`t stop even if he wanted too. It struck to him then, why the water didn`t taste good, it was because it was strawberry flavoured. He was dimly aware of someone rubbing his back as he fought to get a breath in between a few coughs. A bottle of water was placed in his hands and he took a few sips, which eased the coughs a little and eased his throat enough for him to speak.

"Strawberries...allergies," he managed to say out loud, before he started to cough again.

Meanwhile Angie had ran out of the classroom for a few minutes, then returned with a breathless Pablo, who was about to demand what the hell was wrong with her before he spotted Leon who by now looked close to passing out. Violetta had suggested they take him to a hospital or at least a doctor, and Andres and Braco went to each side of the lanky brunette and helped him stand up, before guiding him out of the classroom and to Angie`s car, who immediately drove the three of them to the nearest doctor.

Violetta had stayed at the studio, but was now regretting her choice. They hadn`t heard anything from anyone since the trio had went to the hospital with a half passed out Leon, and she was worried. After finishing all her classes, which was about three hours later, she was surprised to walk by Pablo`s office and hearing voices, more specifically, Angie`s voice.

"...He`s home resting right now, Doc said that he should be fine by tomorrow, if the low fever he had didn`t escalate.." she was saying.  
"You left him home alone with a fever?" Pablo deadpanned.  
"What? No! I left him with his older brother, James was visiting from LA and I left Leon with him," Angie retorted.

Violetta didn`t hear any more of that conversation. Her mind made up, she shouldered her bag and quietly walked out of the Studio and out of sight. She knew where Leon lived as he had invited there one time, so after a few minutes she was standing at the end of his street, where she saw another tall brunette helping Leon to a door, one of his hands wrapped around the allergic teen`s waist. Judging from the similar features, she decided this was James, and watched the older brother putting in the key and opening the door before they slipped from his fingers when he pulled it out again and fell under the pavement. She heard him swear from her not so secret position and immediately gathered her courage to move forward and pick up the keys while he was getting Leon inside. When Violetta stood up she came face to face with the other brunette, and silently handed him the keys, which he took and put in his pocket before turning to her.

"Do you need something?" he asked.  
"Uhh.. I was here to see if Leon was okay.." Violetta stammered.  
"And you are?" He prodded on.  
"Violetta. You?" she asked.  
"I`m James, Leon`s big brother," James introduced himself with a dimpled smile, then led her to the living room.  
"Can you wait here while I get him settled? It won`t take long," he stated, grabbing a small bowl of water from the kitchen which was joined to the living room.  
"Take your time," Violetta said, sitting down gingerly on the brown soft sofa.

It was about 15 minutes later that James emerged again, and led her to the room he had just exited from. She hesitated, not wanting to interrupt Leon`s resting or intrude his privacy, but James just gently pulled her in with a small chuckle. Violetta couldn`t help the small laugh that escaped her as she observed Leon`s bedroom, which she was seeing for the first time despite being there before. Its walls were painted a dark shade of blue, matching the sofa as well as sheets and blankets on the bed. A closet was in the far away corner of the room, as well as several shelves filled with books next to a piano and a guitar. The owner of said bedroom was laying on the bed, dead to the world as he slept underneath the blankets. A wet cloth was on his forehead, and she watched as James dipped it in a near bowl filled with water, removed the excess water and draped it on his brother`s forehead again, brushing away the fringe with his fingers. Leon stirred a little, responding to the feather light touch before settling to sleep again, an occasional shiver or cough being his only sounds. She and James bonded over the time they watched over their sickly friend, and shared a few laughs on Leon as well. It was well over an hour when Violetta`s phone begin to ring, and she frantically searched for it, trying to find it before the song woke up the slumbering Leon. Most importantly, she didn`t want him to find out that her ringtone was of him singing _More Tears. _Angie had called her and she told her the truth, knowing that her tutor wouldn`t judge her. True to her word, Angie just gave a knowing laugh then told her that she would be staying at the studio for a while. That`s when she noticed James was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, playing innocent.  
"That was Leon wasn`t it? The ringtone." he said.  
"Yeah, I liked the song," she said, a pink tinge colouring he cheeks.

It was well over another three hours from when she first arrived when Leon first began to stir and show signs of finally waking up. His fever had long since gone down, and they were a little more at ease, even snapping a few pictures of the sleeping teen when he twisted to his side and unconsciously pulled the blankets closer to his chin. Violetta had thought he looked cute like that. James had laughed a little as well, but the laugh quickly died away to be replaced by a concerned expression as Leon muttered in his sleep, a small frown tugging in his features.

"What`s wrong?" Violetta asked, racking a hand though Leon`s soft locks, unconsciously soothing him.  
"Nightmares, it always happens," James responded, trying to wake up his younger brother.  
"Always? How many times did he eat or drink something which he was allergic to?" Violetta asked in shock.  
"He ate strawberries three times before we realized he was allergic to them." James responded bluntly.  
"...James?" Leon sleepily asked, as he blearily looked up to his older brother, sleep still fogging his mind.  
"Hey little bro, how are you feeling?" James greeted.  
"Shitty." Leon responded, unconsciously leaning towards Violetta`s hands.  
"Watch your language in front of a lady." The oldest brunette chided playfully, before pouring water in a little cup that was nearby.  
"Last time I checked you were male," Leon responded, snuggling a little more in the covers, elating a small chuckle from the girl behind him.  
"But I`m a lady," Violetta said.  
"Hey Vi... Wait what are you doing here?" Leon asked, moving to sit up but Vilu held him in place.  
"What? I need your permission to check on you?" she responded teasingly tousling his hair a little more.  
"Check on me?" He asked. His voice was a little rougher than usual, which she expected seeing he had been coughing a lot.  
"Leon, you almost passed out back at the studio, you were taken to a hospital, and I have been worrying ever since," she said, a small frown tugging at her face.  
"Oh Yeah, how long have I been out of it?" he turned to James.  
"A little over 6 hours," James responded, helping his younger brother sit up as he took small sips of the water.

Violetta gasped as Leon sat up and the covers fell off. He was shirtless, his chest visible as she took in the six pack that adored his lower abdomen. Leon took a pink tinge, but otherwise didn`t seem disturbed by his lack of clothing in front of a close friend. She gently traced the muscles and didn`t expect Leon to flinch underneath her hand, which she easily recognized as a gesture of getting away from her feather light touch.

"You`re ticklish." she bluntly stated, running a hand up the side of his stomach for emphasis.  
"Am not," he countered, taking a few sips of the water.  
"Yes, you are!" she said, laughing as James grinned as well.  
"You`re a bad liar bro," he said as Violetta ran her hands up and down his sides and Leon writhed, trying to get out of her ticklish torture.  
"Doesn`t hurt to try right?" Leon countered, slipping underneath the blankets and away from her hands.  
"Coward," Violetta teased, and his head poked from underneath the blankets.  
"Did you just call me a coward?" he asked, giving her a small glare.  
"She did," James said, his mouth lifted in a half smirk.  
"You can`t insult a sick man," Leon pouted, a mischief look in his eyes.  
"Just go to sleep Leon, you`re so tired you`re barely keeping your eyes open," James said, before sticking out his tongue at his younger brother.  
"What are you? My mother?," Leon muttered.  
"No, your brother, and if you don`t want me to do like last time, I suggest you get a little rest, you`re still wheezing," James countered, getting out a book.  
"You did drug me last time didn`t you!" Leon said outraged, sitting up again and blinking away the dizziness that came with the fast movement.  
"I wouldn`t call a sleeping pill actually drugging you," James countered, a smirk tugging at his lips again.  
"Bastard," Leon muttered, snuggling on his side again.

Leon fell asleep in a few minutes, his deep and even breathing evidence of that. Violetta was still combing through his hair, his soft locks gliding through her fingers like silk. She was sitting on the bed next to Leon, her back resting against the head board. What she didn`t expect was Leon to shift his position, his head coming to rest on her lap. James burst out laughing at seeing the position his brother had shifted too while Violetta just blushed and didn`t say anything, until her phone began to vibrate on the bedside table.

"Hey Angie," she responded.  
"Vilu where are you? We have to get back now or you`re going to get in trouble," Angie said, her tone urgent.  
"Meet you at the studio?" Violetta asked, and after hearing the affirmative on the other side she hung up.  
"Well, I got to go, it was nice meeting you James," she said with a small smile.  
"Wait before you stand up!" James said, one hand shooting out to stop her from moving.  
"Why?"  
"I need to take a picture of this, future blackmailing," James said with a grin.  
"Sure, why not?" she asked, chuckling when Leon muttered something before settling back to a deep sleep.

After taking a picture, Violetta managed to manoeuvre herself out from under Leon`s head without waking him up, and gave a hug to James, before heading out and running to the studio. Fortunately, her father didn`t say anything, except for a small lecture that she didn`t pay attention too. The next day she hurried to the studio, waiting for Leon to arrive. He didn`t even have time to approach her before Ludmilla ran up to him and clung to his neck.

"Oh Lion! How are you? I was so worried.." she yelled.  
"I`m fine Ludmilla, just an allergic reaction.." Leon said, removing her hand from around his neck and moving over to Violetta.  
"Hey, sorry for acting like I did yesterday." he started.  
"Why are you sorry? I enjoyed it, and discovered a new fact that I would use to my advantage," she said, a devious smirk on her lips.  
"Anyways, why did I find this taped to my fridge?" he asked, thrusting a photo in her hand.  
"Oh My God, he already developed it?" Violetta asked, chuckling as she saw the picture.

She was doing a piece sign as she stuck out her tongue at the camera, while Leon looked oblivious to everything around him, as she played with his hair while he slept on her lap.

"How did I end up on your lap?" he asked.  
"You shifted in your sleep," she responded, reaching up to give him a peck on the cheek before leaving to class.

They sung together in Angie`s class, and got the song as good as always, even got a few more claps than usual. Their friendship had gotten stronger than ever, and Violetta went over to his house many times, sometimes just to watch movies and chill out and other times to either write or practise new songs. They often went out as friends, but Leon as well as Violetta were always careful that the food didn`t have anything strawberry related in it, even going as far as asking the cook then get kicked out of the restaurant for their determination. They had laughed it off when it happened and went to another restaurant, where luckily they didn`t get kicked out. Their relationship eventually took another level and they began to go out, even though Herman forbade it at first, he eventually let his daughter have her freedom. They were very happy together, and very lucky to have found each other, for without her, Leon would still be with Ludmilla, and seeing her for what she had become, he didn`t want that. They were both happy with each other, and wouldn`t change a thing.

* * *

Hey Guys! So, this is actually based on TV Show _Violetta,_ a tvshow I love very very much! It airs on disney channel, in case you don`t know. It can be read as a random story though I think. Anyways, hope you like it! And I know I got medical stuff long, I`m pretty bad at that type of stuff..  
-Love, Chrisii


End file.
